Pain of Betrayal
by InlovewithMalfoy
Summary: Every one turns ther back on Naruto as they find out about the Kyuubi. He is banished and those he had once called his friend learn a secret and come to regret their actions. Warning Angst


**Okay don't hate me for those who read my other story but I'm in the poetry/rap club at school and I wrote one to protest violence and I thought it might fit this particular plot that has been hanging about in my mind for a while. Please tell me if there is something you don't like. I don't mind critique even if it's not particularly good. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the poem is MINE. (Run's of screaming at random people)

**Pain**

"Hey Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his team a huge smile plastered on his face.

**BAM **

Sakura slammed her fist into his face then his stomach screaming at him to shut up.

Naruto sighed. 'Whatever progress she made just withered away since we got Sasuke back.'

They had finally gotten him back a few weeks ago… and of course he had either been ignored or abused since. By her and everyone else except Tsunade, Jaraiya, Konohomaru, and Iruka; and even they were becoming distant.

"Why don't you leave us alone you contribute nothing to this team you baka! Why don't you just die!" She shrieked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards staring at Sakura's hate filled face before a pain filled his chest.

_Part of his heart ripped to shreds._

He fell and saw Sasuke's eyes fill with satisfaction and malice at the sight of his pain.

_Another piece gone_

Just then Kakashi popped in but Naruto knew he had been listening having felt his chakra long before. His sensei turned and gave him a disapproving look.

"Why do you always pick a fight Naruto." His sensei sighed.

_Another piece gone_

Training ended up being cut short by a summon from the village council.

As he entered the room he was taken aback by the sight of all his friends glaring at him…

It was the same look the villagers wore whenever they looked at him… a look of utter hate and disgust.

He glanced over at Tsunade and Jaraiya and saw the same.

With Iruka too bit it wasn't directed at him but at the others in the room

"Uzumaki Naruto-" began one of the elders "it has been requested by the shinobi of Konoha that you be exiled. Now this has happened before but as none of the younger generation of shinobi wish to work with yu we have no choice but to comply with their wishes. You have twenty four hours to get your assets in order before you are required to leave. If you do not do so voluntarily you will be removed by force."

_What was left of his heart shattered immediately_

His face became expressionless but as he looked at the council he found only pity… pity and a shame at what their nins had forced them to do.

"I will leave immediately then as the villagers all my things last night. Whatever I have left I have on me except for the scroll my father left for me…"

He looked at them questioningly.

Iruka interrupted, "honorable council I would like to resign from my place as a Konoha shinobi."\

"Resignation accepted… It was expected."

Homoru turned back to Naruto and handed him the scroll.

"The Fourth would be disgusted at what this village has done to his son."

He saw the disbelief on the faces of those who he had once counted as family as he nodded and turned to walk out the door.

He saw Iruka's shock then amusement as he followed him out.

He saw the council laugh at the looks on their faces as their suspicions were confirmed.

He heard them calling out for him to return… he ignored them.

They did not deserve him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later as they searched the remains of Naruto's apartment they found only the burnt remains of a journal.

It was mostly destroyed but there was one thing they were able to read.

_Hurting_

_Always_

_That never changes _

_Only the type changes_

_The type of hurt… of pain_

_Physical or mental_

_But it's always there_

_Such dark dreams_

_My sweet nightmares_

_I smile_

_It's broken though, crazy_

_But it's still there_

_You aren't though_

_If that's a good thing _

_I'm no longer sure_

_Pain… misery_

_Bordering on pleasure_

_So close I can no longer tell the difference_

_Pain is pleasure_

_I just don't know I'm enjoying it yet._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well what did you think? Is it good? I hope so.**

**For those waiting on Agere aut Death Moritius I'm working on it and tweaking this and that don't worry.**

**For those who put up with me thanks. **

**The poem is entitled pain I have more but there is a special on that I'm gonna post for Christmas…******

**InlovewithMalfoy**

**Ps. **

**Please review…. I'm begging you life is so boring without those reviews…******


End file.
